trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Asia
Master Asia is the user Master Asia's character. Backstory In the world of Martial Arts, no man is revered as much as Master Asia, The Undefeated of the East. Asia was born in Saffron City, Kanto, the titular "east" in his moniker. After after the Pokemon training fever started by the adventures of the young Samuel Oak, Asia's parents began to amass money to fund their young son's future Pokemon adventure. However, the young Asia decided early on that he would not depend upon anyone but himself for protection. Using the funds his family had saved up for purchasing a Pokemon, he traveled the land, learning any and all possible fighting styles he could be taught. He grew to know the strengths of each style, and their weaknesses. With this knowledge, he spent over ten years creating the ultimate fighting style. After entering numerous martial arts competitions, and emerging victorious, he earned his moniker- The Undefeated of the East. However, it is lonely at the top. After perfecting his art, he began searching for possible pupils to learn the style of The Undefeated of the East. He traveled the world again, meeting a great many people, and making many friends. However, nobody met his standards for a potential pupil. Greatly discouraged, he traveled to the Dragonspiral Tower in Unova, a place he had once visited as a young man. He had been inspired by the Tower's Mienfoo to learn martial arts; he hoped he would again find a purpose here. As he meditated at the tower's summit, he was approached by a lone Golett. Master Asia felt a connection with the Pokemon; he decided that he would try his hand at training Pokemon, instead of training humans; at least for a time. With this new goal, Asia knew that collecting a strong team of Pokemon was paramount. After speaking with the caretakers of the tower, Master was given a young Mienfoo to train, along with the Golett who already seemed attached to him. Asia, with his Golett (named Gundam) and Mienfoo (named Domon) in tow, set out for the distant Tatsu Region, eager to try his hand at becoming a Pokemon Master. Personality Master Asia is a simple man. He is devoted to his training, to better his team, and himself. He may seem eccentric to some; his methods of Pokemon training are indeed unorthodox. However, those who know him would say he is friendly and kind, although stubborn. He operates by his own code of honor; those who gain his respect have themselves a dedicated friend. He will stand for no injustice, believing criminals to be petty cowards. As a martial artist, he values few things more than a fair fight. Cheaters, or people who try to interfere will earn his ire. His Pokemon are often similar to him, dedicated to their training and advancing themselves. They travel with him, outside their Pokeballs, as Master Asia feels this not only strengthens their bonds, but also helps develop their stamina and physique. Pokemon Gundam the Golett- Gundam, like many ghost Pokemon, can be distant. He was drawn to Master Asia, however, and the two share a bond. He is extremely receptive to Master Asia's teachings, and completely overlooks Asia's eccentricities. Domon the Mienfoo- Domon is a bit of a firebrand. Having never ventured out Dragonspiral Tower, he is eager to explore new places. He is not as attached to Asia as Gundam is, but respects him out of his desire to become powerful. General Attitude & Habits Master Asia is respectful to all that he meets, initially. He will often become excited with the prospect of fighting against powerful opponents. He will make no secret of his intentions, often declaring challenges on sight. Those who ask to him to identify himself may receive a special treat; he has a special introduction that he yells aloud. He often will preform this with which Pokemon he is using at the time. ANSWER ME, _________''!!!'' THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST! THE WINDS OF THE KINGS! ZENSHIN! KEIRETSU! TEMPA KYOURAN! LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED! (Like This!- THIS!) Appearance Master Asia is tall, (around 6'0") thin, and very muscular. Near fifty, he has long grey hair, kept in a long braid, long sideburns, dark eyes, and a mustache. He is often seen in his fighting attire; a purple jacket with gold trim around the sleeves and neck, loose fitting purple pants, and simple black shoes. He always carries with him his weapon of choice, his white cloth belt, which may or may not be around his waist. He keeps his Pokeballs attached to his waist, under his belt. Terms of Use In canon, this character may only be used by his creator/editor, Master Asia. In any non-canon craziness, Master Asia is always usable for crazy antics. Category:Submitted characters